


How hard can it be?

by herman_the_moth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Coitus Interruptus, Comic, Digital Art, Established Relationship, Fanart, H/D Sex Fair 2020, Hand Jobs, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Humor, M/M, Married Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Post-Hogwarts, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herman_the_moth/pseuds/herman_the_moth
Summary: Harry and Draco have to stay over at their friends' places for a few weeks, since the renovation of the Grimmauld Place hadn't been completed by the time they were back from their honeymoon. That creates a slight issue with being intimate but the newlyweds are nothing if not creative...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 239
Kudos: 1134
Collections: 2020 Harry/Draco Sex Fair





	How hard can it be?

**Author's Note:**

> For prompt [#64](https://docs.google.com/document/d/12_5f6f0xUXhqtWfMlhXRyA8kDC3KGShN3oa_IOD12DY/edit#).
> 
> With many, many THANK YOUs to Laia, Sabinka and Nesia for their feedback and cheering me on during drawing ❤️❤️❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for viewing! Please support the artist by clicking on the kudos button and leaving a comment below! ♥
> 
> Artist can be found on tumblr @ [caroll-in](https://caroll-in.tumblr.com/).


End file.
